The Anthropologist and the Agent in the Wedding
by sunnyamazing
Summary: It took three lessons for Booth and Brennan to get married, hope, patience and of course love. A deleted dream scene in The Anthropologist in the Dream universe. Three parts. Part Three: Love.
1. Hope

First things first, think of this as related to my multi-chapter story **The Anthropologist in the Dream**, nothing will happen here that will affect that story. I have simply borrowed the characters again to have some fun with them. This is just like one of those deleted scenes you'd find on a myriad of DVD's.

Secondly this will last three parts, one today, one over the weekend and one finally on Tuesday morning (Australian time). This was meant to be a one-shot, but I had far too much to say!

Finally this is dedicated to the one and only Mali Bears Buddy, also known as Sophia. My brain twin and American sister. Happy Birthday sweetie! I hope that you have a wonderful day when it is your birthday, I am after all posting a little early, six days early! Thank you for everything.

Nothing is mine, I am just borrowing them all again.

* * *

**The Anthropologist and the Agent in the Wedding**

**Part One - Hope**

He watches from his pew as the beautiful woman walks slowly but gracefully towards the man.

The man is strong and confident, but with each step she takes, he can see the emotion well up in his eyes.

Many years ago he counselled him to have hope and to have patience, he seems to have had both plus one other, both of them have found love.

**

* * *

HOPE IN THE AGENT**

His hands fiddle with his tie, it seemed logical that on today of all days the damn thing wouldn't sit right. Today was the day he had hoped for but he had given up expecting. Today he was marrying Bones, his girlfriend of eight years, his partner of five years before and the mother of his daughter for the past six years. He looks up into the mirror and pulls at the edge of the knot, hoping that will make it symmetrical. He knows that his future wife likes symmetry, she responds to symmetry. He laughs to himself, before the laugh turns to a groan; he pulls the tie off and begins again, hopefully this time he will get it right. He smiles, in some way this is representative of their relationship, they'd begun again, and this time he'd gotten it right. He'd even gotten her to agree to marriage, actually she'd suggested marriage, their daughter had helped.

"_Would you like more pie?" Booth questions across the table, the fingers of one hand crossed under the table that the answer is no._

_The dinner guests laugh and both shake their heads, they know their friend well, they know that even letting them have one piece was enough torture for him to endure this evening, or so it seems._

"_So," the female dinner guest begins, "If you two were ever to get married, would your cake be made out of pie?"_

"_Oh that's a good question," the male dinner guest replies, "Angela, you have a wicked sense of humour."_

"_Which he still hasn't answered Jack," Angela adds as she stares back to look at Booth._

"_That is something I don't have to worry about." Booth answers, as he smiles towards his partner, he's almost given up hope of marrying Bones._

"_Come on Booth, when are we going to see an apple pie wedding cake?" Jack questions with a glint in his eyes, "You two have been together for eight long years and you've got Isabella."_

"_And they danced around each other for years before that," Angela adds, with a roll of her eyes._

_Brennan smiles, watching the exchange, she watches as Booth clears his throat and begins to speak. "Bones, and I," he begins, "We don't need an antiquated marriage ceremony to prove our commitment to one another."_

"_Whoa," Jack begins, "You sound strangely Brennan like, it's like one mind."_

_This time it is Booth's turn to roll his eyes, "Okay then, in Booth speak, I love Bones and she loves me, we don't need to get married to prove that," he says with a smile, as his hand reaches for Brennan's and his fingers close around her, "Right baby?" he questions, seeking reassurance. _

_Brennan smiles back, this is her chance, her conversation with Isabella has been weighing on her mind for the past few days, "Actually," she begins, "I've changed my mind."_

_Booth feels his face turn bright red, "You," he starts before he pauses, "have changed your mind?"_

_Angela and Hodgins look towards each other, they are both eagerly anticipating the next move in their friends' relationship, both of them feel that they want to say something, but for once both of them decide on silence._

_Brennan nods, "I've decided that my answer to a question you asked me a long time ago is yes,"_

"_No way," Booth manages to say, as his red tinged face breaks out into a smile._

_Brennan nods and smiles back, she watches as Booth stands from his chair and pulls her up with one hand._

"_We are really going to get married?" he questions, as he slides on hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, the other resting underneath her chin._

"_Yes Booth," Brennan replies calmly, as her arms wrap around him, "we are getting married."_

_Finally Angela and Hodgins feel that they can re-announce their presence in the room and both of them begin clapping animatedly, Angela throws in a high pitched squeal for good measure and Booth takes that as his cue to kiss his now fiancé._

"_That's disgusting," a small voice says with horror from the doorway._

"_Leave my Mommy and Daddy alone, Benjamin," says another voice._

_Brennan smiles as she pulls away from Booth, she turns to look where the sounds of the small people have come from, her daughter is standing there next to her godson, her daughter is beaming and her godson has his nose screwed up and looks exceptionally like his father._

"_Benjamin Hodgins," Angela says as she now stands from the table and reaches around to wrap her arms around her son, "there's nothing wrong with kissing," she adds as she plants a raspberry on the boys small cheek._

"_Mom," Benjamin protests with a pout, "you are so embarrassing."_

_Hodgins laughs as he joins his wife next to his son, "I'll show you embarrassing," he replies, before he spins Angela around in his arms, planting his lips firmly on hers and dipping her in his arms for a movie like kiss of passion._

_Benjamin rolls his eyes, "You guys are all weird," he says firmly, "I'm going back to my DS. Are you coming Isabella Lauren Brennan-Booth?" he questions, remembering to use his friends' full name._

"_You don't want to know what happened to cause so much screaming?" Booth questions, his arms still wrapped around Brennan._

_Benjamin considers it for a moment, then answers, "Nope," he says with a smile, "I was kicking butt on the DS,"_

_Brennan stares to look down at her daughter, who hasn't said anything since she entered the room, she watches as Isabella's face crinkles, as she regards Benjamin with a look of anger._

"_You were not kicking my butt," Isabella protests, "I'd beat you five times before that last shot,"_

"_That's my girl," Booth says proudly._

"_I'm always competitive," Isabella adds as she walks over to high five her father. "Daddy," she says quietly, "I'd like to know why everyone is being so loud."_

"_Would you?" Booth questions as he bends down to scoop his daughter up in his arms, he smiles at her as he kisses her on the cheek, as he turns to Brennan and asks, "So Bones, do you think we should tell her?"_

_Brennan smiles, "I think she needs to know,"_

_Isabella nods excitedly, "Please tell me Daddy," she says turning her head to the side and pouting._

"_Your Mommy and I are getting married," Booth tells his daughter, watching as her whole face seems to turn into a smile, even her eyes are smiling._

"_I can be just a Booth?" she questions as she wraps her small arms around her father._

"_Just a Booth?" Booth mouths towards Brennan, slightly confused as to his daughters' reaction._

"_I'll tell you later," Brennan says knowingly, as Booth pulls her in to his other arm for a family hug._

"_I'm so happy," Angela coos from the other side of the room and suddenly Booth, Brennan and Isabella all feel the distinguishable feeling of dried food hitting their skin._

"_Angela, really?" Brennan questions as she brushes rice from Booth's hair._

"_I'm just practicing," Angela says with a devious smile, "I've been waiting for you two for too long."_

"_I'm not cooking rice for you ever again," Booth says with a smile, "Didn't your father ever teach you to not throw food?" he questions._

_Angela smiles, "You really want to know what my dad taught me?"_

_Booth considers this and then remembers who Angela's father is, "I retract my question,"_

"_Good choice studly, good choice," Angela answers with a laugh, as once more rice falls from her hands onto his little family._

Booth smiles into the mirror, finally his tie sits correctly, it is symmetrical. He wonders what Angela has in store for Brennan and himself today, so far Hodgins has refused to divulge any information. Booth sighs, that was the one problem with having a conspiracy theorist as a best man, he could smell a leading line of questions a mile away.

**

* * *

HOPE IN THE ANTHROPOLOGIST**

Temperance Brennan stared into the mirror in her best friends luxurious spare bedroom, actually she stared into three mirrors at the same time. Angela had taken her maid of honour duties seriously; a whole wing of the Hodgins' compound had been radically altered for the wedding that was going to take place today. Her wedding. Her wedding to Booth. She looked at herself in the mirror cautiously; she'd only had two weeks between her announcement that she had changed her mind regarding marriage and the actual marriage. She'd tried on two wedding dresses, one because Angela told her to and the other because she'd walked past a shop and it had caught her eye. She hadn't been looking for a dress on this day, she'd been looking for a new laptop. But it wasn't a laptop she'd found. At first Angela had been mad that she hadn't been there for something she'd called 'official maid of honour duties' and apparently Brennan had violated a certain code. Brennan had been able to find no mention of this code anywhere in legal information, but Angela had been quite certain. However the code had soon been forgotten once Brennan had put on the dress, it had reduced Angela to tears and still did every time it was mentioned, Brennan didn't understand this, it was after all just a dress. She could see that she was beautiful in the dress, but she was beautiful in most clothes.

Brennan smiled at her reflection as she began to think of Booth, wondering what he was doing, wondering if Hodgins had managed to get him safely home, wondering if today was every thing that he had told her he hoped it would be. Booth unlike her was a hopeful person, he relied upon his tenets of faith and hope that things would work out, Brennan had once relied on hope, but it hadn't helped her then, so she'd given up. For three years after her parents disappeared Brennan had hoped and wished them home. She'd hoped they'd come home for her birthday, then for her school science fair and then finally for Russ' birthday. She'd followed the same pattern of wishing and hoping for three years and then she'd had to give up, she'd given up on hope.

"Mommy, mommy," Isabella said loudly as she interrupted Brennan's thoughts, "Do I look like a princess?" the small girl questioned as she spun around in her pale purple dress.

"You look very beautiful Isabella," Brennan answered as she bent down to kiss Isabella on the forehead, "But it is impossible for you to be a princess."

Isabella pouted, "Why can't I be a princess?"

"It is impossible because neither your father or I are royalty in anyway. Your father isn't a king and I am not a queen, that is essential for royal lineage." Brennan explained, as Isabella's bottom lip jutted out further from her face.

"But Benjamin says he and Billy are both princes, he says that his daddy is the 'king of the lab' and you work at the lab too Mommy, and you have a bigger office than Uncle Jack and Daddy has the biggest office on his floor, it's even got a window and it used to belong to Aunty Caroline, but then she said that Daddy stole it after he got to work with you cause you and Daddy are good together. She told me 'your parents are very clever cherie' and Charlie told me that Daddy taught him everything that he knows, he called him 'super special.' So that makes you and Daddy special and if Uncle Jack is the king of the lab why aren't you the queen Mommy? And if you are the queen I have royal lineage," Isabella explained quickly barely stopping to take a breath in between words, mimicking Caroline Julian perfectly and just pausing before sounding out the last word. "So why aren't I a princess?" she asked finally and stared expectantly towards her mother.

Brennan blinked as she tried to process all of the information her daughter had just thrown at her, "You do look very pretty Isabella," Brennan began, "But you still aren't a real princess,"

"But Mommy," Isabella began, "What about Benjamin and Billy?"

"Benjamin and Billy aren't princes either," Angela answered from the doorway where she had been watching the exchange between her best friend and her goddaughter.

"But what about king of the lab?" Isabella questioned, saying the final words with dramatic flourish.

"Your Uncle Jack likes to say things like that to be entertaining, it makes him feel good," Angela explained, "he isn't really a king."

"He isn't?" Isabella questioned, "But you live in a palace house,"

"Not because your Uncle Jack is a king sweetie," Angela answered, kneeling down to be at eye level with Isabella.

"Are you hoity toits then?" Isabella questioned again.

"Isabella," Brennan exclaimed, "Where did you hear that?"

"From Daddy," Isabella said with a smile, "He said it to Uncle Sweets on the phone about my English teacher, he also said something about a spoon, but I didn't get that part."

Brennan shook her head, she'd be having words with Booth later.

"So Benjamin and Billy aren't princes either?"

"No sweetie," Angela answered, "they are just like you."

Isabella shook her head, "No, they are boys, I'm a girl."

"Indeed you are correct." Brennan answered with a smile.

Isabella smiled back, "You look very pretty Mommy, even if you aren't a queen," she said with another smile, before she turned and skipped out of the room. A few moments later her voice floated back down the hallway, she was yelling out for Benjamin, "You make things up, Uncle Jack isn't a king."

"Your daughter is a firecracker Bren," Angela said as she stood next to her friend and adjusted the back of her dress.

Brennan smiled, "I think she takes after her father."

"She's like you too, she's the perfect blend of you both."

Brennan nodded, Angela was right, Isabella was very much like Booth, but in many ways she was like her. She smiled to herself, perhaps considering today she was marrying a man she loved, the father of her precious daughter, perhaps today, she could learn to believe in hope again.


	2. Patience

Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews. You made me feel very happy inside, I am glad that you like my dream characters, especially Isabella, in Australian lingo I find she is adorably cheeky.

Nothing is mine, I'm still just playing for your entertainment and this is my present to my American sister.

**

* * *

**

**The Anthropologist and the Agent in the Wedding**

**Part Two - Patience**

**PATIENCE IN THE AGENT**

"Dad," Parker calls as he wanders into the room to stand next to his father, "Uncle Jared and Hodgins told me to tell you that the car is here."

Booth nods as he looks towards his son, Parker now stands almost as tall as him, he bumps his shoulder against his son and smiles, "I guess today is the day,"

"Yes Dad, finally." Parker answers with a smile, "Grandpa Max sent me a text this morning, he told me to remind you of something to do with a vice," Parker added with a wince, "I did reply to ask what was going to go in the vice, but he told me that you'd know."

Booth smiled, he knew exactly what Max had told his son to remind him of and he didn't plan on risking the consequences that he knew would be forthcoming if he upset the man who was about to be his father in law, least of all if he upset Max's daughter. "Do you have the rings?"

Parker nodded, "Yes Dad, I've got them, I've been guarding them with my life, I even had them on the dinner table whilst I ate last night. Mom didn't find that impressive though,"

Booth smiled, as he heard Hodgins call from downstairs, "Hey big guy, the cars are here,"

"Did he say cars?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded, "Angela helped organise this wedding, of course there is more than one car."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Booth sat in the back of a black limousine, his foot was shaking up and down. It had taken five minutes to move one block and he was beginning to feel impatient. He was glad that Hodgins had arranged for the cars to pick them up forty-five minutes before the wedding was scheduled to begin. The roads were hectic, two weeks before Christmas everyone was in a hurry and the snow that had fallen early this morning wasn't helping matters. He sighed loudly, which attracted the attention of the other two occupants in the car, his son and Hodgins. Both of them looked at him and just smiled, it was then that Booth was grateful that Sweets and Jared were in the car behind them, both of them would felt had the need to say something and right now Booth was more comfortable with silence. His foot continued to shake and it reminded him of a time that his foot had shook more than it was now.

_He watches her from the doorway, he watches as she delicately brushes powder on her nose, before wrinkling her nose at the reflection in the mirror. To him she has never looked so beautiful, her hair is half pinned atop her head, and her hair implements are plugged in and resting on the bench. They've been dating for almost two years, in two weeks it will be their anniversary, she smiles as she brushes past him, headed for the wardrobe to collect her shoes he assumes. He feels his foot begin to shake, as his fingers move to clench the tiny box hidden in his suit pocket. He has a question to ask her tonight, he'd planned it all so perfectly, they were going to a fancy restaurant, they had the best table, because Bones deserved nothing but the best. It was all planned, but as he turned back to look towards her, his plans flew out the window._

_He walks slowly up behind her and kisses her softly on the neck, her neck moves to nuzzle his cheek._

"_We will be late if you distract me," she whispers, "I've still got to find my shoes."_

_He watches as she pulls away from him, turning to look back and smile, sometimes she takes his breath away, actually she always takes his breath away, even after all of these years. Her hair is half curled around her cheekbones and her makeup is incomplete and her dress is half buttoned, but she is beautiful, even at dinner he thinks she'd struggle to look even more amazing than what she does now. She leans in to kiss him softly, before she turns away from him. He takes a deep breath as his foot continues to shake beneath him, he knows that now is the moment he's been waiting for, he reaches for the box in his pocket and kneels on one knee, he holds the box in his right hand holding it out towards the woman he loves._

_She laughs as she turns back around, "So this is what dinner was for?"_

_He nods slowly, "Temperance Brennan will you marry me?" he asks quietly. He watches as she shakes her head, he feels his heart begin to be crushed, she's saying no._

"_I still don't believe in marriage Booth," she tells him quietly, but she's smiling as she speaks, "But I believe in us."_

_Booth nods again, he doesn't know what to say, he considers saying her trademark line but decides against it._

"_I have a confession to make," she begins as she kneels on the floor next to him, "I had something to tell you at dinner also."_

"_You did?" Booth questions as he drops the ring box to the floor._

"_I have to stop drinking," she says with a glint in her eyes, she watches as realisation sets in._

_He feels his heart begin to beat faster as he processes the information she is telling him, she is pregnant, Bones is pregnant. "We're having a baby?" he questions, as his hands reach for hers, squeezing them tightly. _

_This time it is her that nods, "We don't need to get married to prove we are committed Booth, we have this," she says quietly, moving one of his hands to rest with hers on her stomach._

Booth sighs, as he remembers that they never made it to the restaurant that night, instead of a fancy meal, they'd fallen into bed together. Dinner had been leftover Thai food that had been in the refrigerator; they'd eaten it together as they'd discussed baby names and when Brennan would stop going out into the field. Booth had lost that argument, she'd still gone out into the field with him three weeks before she gave birth to Isabella, he smiled as the limousine stopped outside the church he'd been going to for years. He'd won this argument, his patience had been rewarded, today he was marrying Bones.

**

* * *

PATIENCE IN THE ANTHROPOLOGIST**

Brennan was a patient woman; she had to be to follow the career she had chosen. She had sat on the ground for hours, delicately brushing particulates from bones. She'd held bones in her hands and stared at them for hours, waiting for them to speak to her, waiting for them to tell her what had happened to them. She'd sat through lecture upon lecture and sat what felt like hundreds of exams. She was a patient woman. But today she was beginning to feel impatient.

She watched as Isabella tickled Billy who was lying on the floor, his baby giggles floating through the air happily.

"Sweetie," Angela asked from her seat at the kitchen table beside Brennan, "Are you alright?"

Brennan nodded, "I find I am feeling a little impatient,"

Angela laughs and reaches for her friend's hand, "It's your wedding day Bren, you are allowed to feel impatient."

"Did you?" Brennan questions anxiously.

Angela laughs again, "We were in jail remember, I didn't know that I was going to get married on that particular day." Brennan nods again, her mind still not at ease, "If I'd known, I'd have been even more nervous and impatient than you are right now."

Brennan smiles, her impatience allayed for just a moment, "Mommy," Isabella says as she left Billy and wandered over, "Parker sent me a text message,"

"He did?" Brennan questions.

Isabella nods, "He says Daddy's foot is shaking,"

Angela chuckles, "It seems Booth is nervous too sweetie,"

Brennan immediately feels a little better, "Wait," she begins, "You don't have a cell phone Isabella, how is Parker texting you?"

Isabella giggles, "He gave me his old one, just for today," she says holding up a half broken cell, taped at one end. "He said it was up to us to make sure that today happened,"

"Up to you?" Brennan questioned as Isabella winked towards Angela, just like her father would.

"Parker says he's been waiting for you and Daddy to get married since before he had arm pit hair, he even told me that when he was younger than me, he and Daddy put a Christmas tree out in the snow for you and Grandpa and Uncle Russ and Aunty Amy. He told me that it was so cold outside that he had two sweaters on but that you were really happy with Daddy for bringing the tree." Brennan smiled remembering the time Booth had surprised her and her family. "So," Isabella replied continuing, "Parker said that today was important and that he was tired of waiting and that today it was very important that we exchange lots of messages. I've already sent him sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Brennan questioned.

Isabella nodded, "Uncle Sweets gave me a card for the phone. He also told me that today was important."

Angela laughed as she stood and wandered to the window, smiling as she saw the myriad of vehicles arrive, "Sweetie with everyone on your side you've got nothing to worry about."

Brennan smiled, "What have you been writing to your brother?" she questioned, reaching for the cell.

"No Mommy," Isabella said as she took the cell and tucked it in behind the bow of her dress, "Parker and I promised, Booth honour," she said with a smile, "And until you are married to Daddy you aren't a Booth,"

"She's one step closer Isabella," Angela said with a smile, "Benjamin, collect your brother it's time to go."

Isabella skipped out of the room and headed for the front door, she wasn't waiting any longer for her parents wedding, "Aunty Cam," she squealed as she threw her arms around the pathologist.

"Have you made sure your Mommy is ready?" Cam questioned as she stepped inside into the foyer.

"You've been involved in the Booth honour plan too?" Angela questioned as she and Brennan entered the foyer behind Isabella.

"Dr Brennan," Cam said with shock in her voice, "You look stunning,"

"Thank you," Brennan replied, "Can we get this show on the cart?" she questioned.

"Mommy," Isabella said with a laugh, "It's show on the road."

"The show can't begin without me little one," another voice said from the doorway.

"Grandpa," Isabella exclaimed, leaping into Max's waiting arms.

"Tempe," Max said quietly, "You look beautiful, just like your Mom," he managed to say before a tear slid down his cheek.

"Grandpa are you crying?" Isabella questioned, "I've never seen you cry before."

"Only cause you look like a princess little one," Max replied as he set his granddaughter back down.

"I can't be a princess Grandpa," Isabella replied with a matter of fact tone, "Mommy and Daddy aren't royal,"

Brennan smiled, as she walked forward, she had a feeling that if she made her way to the waiting automobiles the rest would follow. It was after all time to get the show on the road, Temperance Brennan was a patient woman, but even she, on her wedding day was allowed moments of impatience.


	3. Love

So here we have the final chapter, sorry for the delay, blame a holiday with no internet but I am back now.

To Sophia, happy belated birthday, I hope you had a magnificent day and that you have enjoyed your birthday story, thanks for your amazing friendship. To the rest of you, thanks for your lovely comments, I hope you enjoy this final piece.

I don't own Bones, I am borrowing them.

* * *

**The Anthropologist and the Agent in the Wedding**

**Part Three - Love**

**LOVE IN THE AGENT AND THE ANTHROPOLOGIST**

Booth stands at the altar, his foot is still shaking beneath him. Hodgins and Jared stand to one side of him, Parker and Sweets are on the opposite side.

"What time is it?" Booth questions nervously, time seems to have stood still. If Bones were here she would tell him that was scientifically impossible for time to stand still, he chuckles silently to himself, thinking of Bones has made him calmer.

Parker smiles, "Dad," he says quietly as he checks his phone diligently under his suit jacket, "They are here."

"Isabella?" Sweets questions.

Parker nods, "She's not going to give the cell back is she?" he questions towards the psychologist.

"You enticed her with an honour code Parker," Sweets explains, "she's a clever little thing, she'll bring the honour code up again at another time."

Hodgins laughs, "How many messages has she sent you now?"

"Twenty six," Parker answers with a roll of his eyes, "She's sent me ten since they left your house,"

"You've been communicating with your sister?" Booth questions as he tries to sneak a peek at the messages, "You invoked an honour code?"

Parker nods, "Sorry Dad, but me and Issy have been waiting a long time for this day to happen, we love you both, we felt we needed to make sure that we could communicate today," Parker explained as his cell vibrated in his hand.

"Again?" Hodgins questioned, as Parker opened the message.

"Your wife is crying," Parker replied in the direction of Hodgins, "Also Isabella is and I quote 'on her way, be ready,' she says."

With that, all six men formed an orderly line and stared out into the gathered congregation. Booth smiles towards the squints who are all seated in the front pews, Daisy bounces a gummy toothed baby on her knee and winks towards Sweets, who makes a low growl. Booth then hears a grunt and cannot hold in another chuckle, both Jared and Hodgins have elbowed Sweets in the stomach.

"Sorry," Sweets whispers.

Booth begins to make a reply, but it is at that moment that the double doors of the church swing open. His daughter is there, her face smiling wider than he has ever seen her smile. She takes a hesitant step forward, before breaking out into a skip. Small yellow daffodil petals fall from her hands, contrasting perfectly with the purple of Isabella's dress. Soon enough Isabella is at her father's side, Booth cannot help but pick the girl up and swing her around in his arms, she squeals with delight, "I love you Daddy," she says loudly, "Mommy is coming and she looks so pretty, even if she isn't a queen,"

"Your Mommy is always pretty to me," Booth tells his daughter as he sets her back on the floor and she walks over to high five her brother.

* * *

Brennan stands in the foyer, her arm gripping her father's tightly, she watches as Isabella takes one last smile back towards her and then turns away. With small hesitant steps Isabella walks towards her father before Brennan watches as her daughter turns on her Booth charm and begins to skip down the aisle.

"Tempe are you okay?" Max whispers as he studies his daughter's face carefully, "You didn't say anything on the ride here?"

Brennan turns to look at her father, she can see only concern in his eyes and she can also see that one of his hands is clenched into a fist, ready to protect her, if need be. She nods slowly, "I'm fine," she says simply, "I was silent so as not to give my daughter any information to text her brother."

Cam and Angela laugh from their place in front of Brennan and Max, "Sweetie, that didn't stop her. She and Parker exchanged at least nine messages," Angela tells Brennan with a smile, wiping the remainder of tears from her cheeks. It had been an emotional morning, seeing her best friend finally have her wedding day.

"Your daughter likes to take care of the people she loves," Cam tells Brennan with her own smile, "She's her father's daughter."

"Indeed she is," Brennan replies as she watches Isabella swinging around in Booth's arms and hears her daughters' happy squeal fill the church with happiness.

"Benjamin," Angela calls behind her to where her two sons are playing with toy cars along the carpet, "Are you ready?"

Benjamin nods, "I'm ready Mommy," he says with a smile, before he takes a small glance into the church, "There are lots of people in there," he adds hesitantly, "Can I hold your hand Mommy?"

Angela beams with maternal pride, "Of course," she replies as she walks towards Billy and lifts him onto her hip, before holding out her hand towards Benjamin.

Brennan smiles as Benjamin grips his mother's hand tightly, Angela reaches out to squeeze her arm before she begins her walk down the aisle, "You look beautiful sweetie," Angela adds, "Booth's a lucky man."

Cam gives Brennan a warm smile, before she steps in front of Angela and makes her own way down the aisle, the pathologist is graceful, elegant and takes even strides. Angela by contrast is still graceful and elegant but her strides are odd, Benjamin is hesitant at first and pulls his mother in the opposite direction. But once he sees his father, his fears are waylaid and he breaks into a run.

"Are you ready honey?" Max questions, smiling at his daughter, "I wasn't lying before," he adds quietly, "Today you look so much like your mother, even more than usual. She'd be so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Brennan replies, as her father leans over to kiss her cheek, "I'm ready," she adds firmly and she knows for certain in her mind that she is ready to marry Booth.

* * *

Booth turns his attention back to the aisle as Cam and Angela make their way towards him; Angela is holding Benjamin's hand and balancing Billy on one of her hips. Benjamin sees his father and breaks out into a sprint and races towards Hodgins, before suddenly realising where he is, he turns to look at Booth and stops still "Sorry Uncle Booth," he says solemnly, Booth smiles and ruffles Benjamin's hair carefully.

Angela stops at the altar and takes Benjamin's hand once more, leading him to a seat next to Caroline Julian, she then hands Billy to the prosecutor who takes hold of him carefully, smiling as she does so, Angela then takes her place next to Cam and everyone falls silent.

* * *

She takes a careful step forward, every pair of eyes in the room is trained on her, but there is only one pair of eyes she is searching for. She may have agreed to marriage because of their daughter, not wanting their daughter to feel the same feelings that Brennan had endured as a child, but inside Brennan knows that there is one other reason why she wanted to marry Booth and as her eyes find his, she is more sure of this reason than she was before, the reason is love. She loves Booth and has for a very long time and she knows that she loved him long before she ever realised.

* * *

Booth takes a deep breath and his eyes focus towards the vision walking towards him. Max is holding her arm, he can see the tears in the older man's eyes and he feels the pinpricks of his own tears forming. Her eyes are looking down as she steps down from the church foyer and into the aisle, suddenly her eyes find his and there is a moment where the world stands still, a moment where only the two of them exist.

_He walks towards her, he's already slightly entranced by her knowledge, by the way she answered his questions and by the way she commanded the attention of the students in the room. This woman isn't what he expected, he'd expected drab and boring, but the woman in front of him is anything but._

"_Are you a student here?" she questions, her eyes staring at him, trying to work out what he is doing here._

"_Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI," he tells her._

"_I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution," she replies, her hand reaching out to shake his._

_He regards her carefully before questioning her, "Do you believe in fate?"_

_He can hear the scoff in her answer, "Absolutely not. Ludicrous," she replies._

She smiles as she continues towards him and he smiles back, he can't help but wonder if she has changed her mind about her belief in fate, because there is something that feels incredibly right about today. From the moment they'd met she'd changed his life, she'd made him a better man. Booth smiles again as Max guides Bones gently towards him, finally she is next to him and Booth watches as Max kisses his only daughter on the cheek. It is then that Bones slips her hand inside his, she squeezes tightly and he returns the gesture, the two of them make the final steps together. "You look beautiful," he whispers into her ear, as her cheek nuzzles his chin.

"Thank you," she whispers back, "You look very handsome yourself, very symmetrical," she adds with a wink.

"Do you believe in fate?" Booth questions as the two of them stop in front of the kindly looking priest.

Brennan chuckles, "Absolutely not. Ludicrous," she replies calmly, before whispering, "I believe in something better,"

"Us?" Booth questions.

"I believe in love." Brennan answers, a smile on her face, "You taught me about love Booth."

"I love you too Bones." Booth replies, his fingers tightening around hers, his foot is no longer shaking, Bones is beside him, he's no longer nervous, he's marrying the woman he loves more than anything in this world, they'd had a long journey to today, but as he looks at his beautiful bride, he knows that he'd take the same journey all over again, just to get here.

* * *

He watches as the two of them reach for each other's hands, their fingers linking as they have many times before.

Gordon Gordon Wyatt sighs and then smiles, there were three things that Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had to learn before they could be married.

He knows they've both learnt them all.

Hope.

Patience.

Love.

* * *

*sigh* I have to admit that I quite like this ending and I hope you did too.

The Anthropologist in the Dream will be updated soon, I just had to have a small detour in dream-land.


End file.
